<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Streak by sunflower_swan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529806">Streak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan'>sunflower_swan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Language, Public Nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has really stepped in it this time. What will it take to earn Ginny's forgiveness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry &amp; Neville's Birthday Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Streak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was created for <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermionesnook">Hermione's Nook</a> Harry/Neville Birthday Celebration Drabble. My prompt was "Forgiveness."</p><p>Thank you to GLD for being number one.</p><p>Thank you to KazOfScotland for your helpful beta feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ginny!” Harry pleaded. “I said I was sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not good enough, Harry James Potter!” Ginny pinned him with her eyes. Her fists were clenched at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I have to do for you to forgive me? Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it!” His heart pounded and he battled the urge to recoil from her fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Her eyes shot sparks. “But when I figure it out…” She poked a finger to Harry’s chest and whispered with a curled upper lip, “...I’ll let you know.” Her hair swished as she turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody brilliant,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. He had, once again, managed the acrobatic act of opening his mouth only to immediately insert his foot. All he had said was the Harpies were playing well...for girls. Apparently adding ‘for girls’ categorized it as an insult in Ginny’s book and now Harry found himself groveling for forgiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the singe on the front of his shirt. Figuring it was best to leave her alone a while to calm down, he picked up this month’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quibbler</span>
  </em>
  <span> and retreated to the sanctity of the couch. What he failed to take into account however, was the rage she would work herself into by the time she returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some hours later, Harry was startled awake by a loud SLAM and he sat bolt upright. Through bleary eyes, he saw Ginny standing over him. Her arms were crossed, as was the expression on her face. The pit of his stomach fell at the sight of her flared nostrils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how you’re going to make it up to me.” Her mouth twisted into a wry smile. “And it’s going to be good,” she added with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Harry came to find himself in the utility shed at the quidditch stadium, stark naked under his robes. Ron was there for, as he put it, ‘emotional support.’ But he wasn’t being very emotionally supportive. If anything he was making Harry feel worse about the situation. It also didn’t help that he wouldn’t stop laughing at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be worse, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could it possibly be worse?” Harry wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Ron guffawed. “I got nothing.” He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. “You’re sure this was the only way she would forgive you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was either this or…” Harry trailed off. “You know, I’d really rather not say. Let’s just say this was the better option.” His mouth turned dry. He could feel his heart thud in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, this is easy,” Ron reassured him, “you just have to run like hell for 150 meters...and hope the photographers aren’t too quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry ran his hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Harry! You’ve been on the cover of the paper loads of times! Maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> much of you, but still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron,” Harry said, “you are not helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The referee’s whistle blew and the commentator began. He looked at Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s now or never, mate!” Ron said, and vanished Harry’s robe with a flick of his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that really necessary?!” He frantically moved his hands to cover his delicate bits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it’s funny. See you on the other side.” And with that, Ron shoved Harry out of the utility shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tens of thousands of spectators were watching the Harpies play the Cannons. The players whizzed overhead, and Harry stood absolutely bare beneath the three goalposts on one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longest minute of his life began as he took off across the pitch. He was halfway across before the announcer noticed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There appears to be a nude man running across the pitch, ladies and gentlemen,” said the announcer with a hearty laugh. “Don’t worry. Security is being dispatched now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked to his left and right. Sure enough, at least a dozen wizards in red robes were closing in on him. The game above stopped because the announcer was having more fun commentating on Harry’s diversionary tactics to evade the security wizards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! They almost had him there! Nice tuck and roll by our nude stranger. I don’t think streaking is an imprisonable offence, but they will definitely have some questions for him if they ever catch him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After many close calls, Harry finally made it to the opposite goalposts where Ron and Ginny were waiting for him. They were both bowled over with laughter, barely holding the other up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ripped his robe out of Ron’s hands and quickly put it on before the security wizards could get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny,” he said, gasping for breath. “Do you forgive me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you learn your lesson?” she asked between giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I forgive you.” Ginny pecked a kiss to his cheek before the security wizards surrounded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to come with us, sir,” one of them said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two security wizards each took one of Harry’s arms and began to lead him away from the pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry twisted around in panic. “Ginny? Ron? Guys?! Help!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! </p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if that's your thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>